Miss Darcy, My hero!
by FictionLover007
Summary: Darcy is a hero, we can all agree to that, here on Earth. But on Asgard, she's a legend. And she's about to find that out.


"So tell us, my lord, what was Midgard like? Has it changed much since we withdrew from it's soil?"

Thor's laugh echoed around the great mead hall of Asgard and he took another swig from the flagon he held.

"Ah, Lady Alrya, this Earth as they call themselves was unrecognizable! Their technology has advanced far beyond the imaginations of the humans who once worshipped us as gods!"

"Go on, my prince. Do tell us, what sort of quaint technology have they developed?"

"Well they have cars, which are transportation vehicles that have wheels and an fuel engine to propel people along roads with speeds faster than our horses. Their mead is comparable and there is this small handheld device that holds the power of Mjönir!"

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Tell us of this device my lord!"

"Well, this device is wielded by the female warrior, Miss Darcy. She calls it her taser. With it, she struck me and caused me to lose consciousness with it's lightning."

"How is that possible my lord?"

"She called it electricity, and the Lady Jane talked about how the prongs conducted the lightning through the wires to my form."

Lady Sif made a noise of approval. "I like the sound of this Miss Darcy, may we favor her always!"

The mead hall raised their glasses. "To Miss Darcy!"

Later that night...

Lady Alrya spoke to her children softly, as her story drew to a close.

"And so, the electricity expelled from the taser and hit the mighty Prince with the power of his own war hammer, knocking him unconscious. The fair warrior woman wins."

"Yay!"

The seven children in the Asgardian nursery cheered as their mother told them the stories Prince Thor had relayed to her at dinner.

Lady Alrya stood and kissed each child on their forehead, whispering to each goodnight.

"Mama." The youngest child turned over to face her mother.

"Yes my dear?"

"I want to be like Miss Darcy when I grow up. She's smart, pretty, and a good fighter."

"That's wonderful darling. She sounds like a good person to be like, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Good night darling."

"Night night mama."

The next day...

Master Thror had finished his lessons for the young children in the Warrior Academy, when Lady Sif made her visit.

The young children bowed to the much-respected female warrior, compatriot and companion to the Prince and the Warriors Three.

Lady Sif bowed her head to the children.

One of the younger children asked "Lady Sif, can you tell us more stories about your about your adventures with the Prince? Please!"

Lady Sif smiled, a rare thing from the warrior.

"No, for I have told you them all. But I shall tell you the tale of a Midgardian warrior Prince Thor told me about, a lady called Miss Darcy, who wields the power of lightning."

"Ooh!" The class gathered round, anticipation clear on their faces.

"Miss Darcy is a young woman who assists the Lady Jane and Sir Erik Selvig on the planet Midgard. She watches and studies the stars with the fellow scientists, and was part of the group to discover Prince Thor when he was exiled."

The children smiled, eager to hear about this woman of Midgard.

"How does she wield the lightning? Does she have a hammer like the mighty Mjönir, Lady Sif?" A child asked.

"No, Miss Darcy has a small weapon that fits in the palm of her hand. All she has to do is pull a small lever on the device, which she calls a taser, and two prongs eject from the weapon, carrying lightning with them to pass to her victims."

"Have you met her Lady Sif?"

"I have met her briefly, she was small, but strong and pretty. Do you know, she used the taser on Prince Thor?"

"She did?" The class exclaimed in unison.

"She did! And she had so much power, he lost consciousness."

"Wow! Miss Darcy sounds a lot like you Lady Sif!" One of the older boys exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose she does. She is a brave and worthy warrior of Midgard. But be warned. Do not get on her bad side."

The children shook their heads and said "No Lady Sif. We would never!"

Sif stood up and nodded her head to the children. The class dismissed and she could hear them talking about Miss Darcy as they wandered off.

Five years later...

"So this is Asgard, huh?"

Darcy Lewis stepped off the road leading to the Bifrost, with Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Ian, and Thor behind her.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Thor called out to Darcy as she wandered ahead.

"Oh yeah! Everything's so big! Just like you!"

Two children ran up to the group.

"Prince Thor! Did you bring anything back from Midgard?"

The Norse god smiled. "I did. Helga and Frija, meet Lady Jane, Sir Ian, Sir Erik, and Miss Darcy."

The children's eyes grew wide. They turned to Darcy.

The younger girl, Helga held out her hands and focused on them. Magic began to swirl around her hands and a bouquet appeared.

She held out the bouquet. "For you, Miss Darcy. You are my favorite!"

Darcy kneeled down and thanked her for the flowers. The two girls ran off giggling.

She turned to Thor and said "What did she mean that I am her favorite. You guys don't randomly watch people using Heimdall do you? Cause that's kinda creepy!"

Thor chuckled.

"No, I simply made the mistake of telling family friends of my adventures on your planet, and of you and your taser. Lady Sif then went on to repeat the story and now... You are a favorite story here on Asgard, especially amongst the children."

Darcy was flattered. The flowers in her hand now made her feel very important, almost like a superhero.

Jane giggled. "I've never seen her speechless."

Ian waved his hand in front of her face. "Darcy? Hello? Anyone home?"

Erik looked off into the distance, and his eyes widened. "Darcy, you might want to wake up. An army of children are headed this way."

Darcy whirled around, to see children ranging from five to late teens swarming the street, parents strolling behind. They were led by the two girls that the group saw earlier, and they were pointing, whispering, and many of them were carrying flowers of all shape and color.

The mass stopped about three feet away from Darcy and bowed to Thor, and then they started to kneel.

Darcy leaned towards Thor. "Why are they kneeling?"

Thor leaned closer to her. "When a warrior does something great, it is a sign of respect to kneel before them, at least once. They are kneeling to you now."

Her mouth shaped like an O, and then stretched into a smile. And then it got even bigger.

She held out her hands and said "Hi, I'm Darcy! It's an honor to meet you all."

Almost in unison, the mass said "The honor is ours."

She turned to Jane, Thor, and Erik, her face almost straining with happiness. "Best day EVER!"

 **So this will be the start of my headcannon oneshot drabbles from my collection of fandoms, and practice for me to get back into writing after taking a break. I will update everything within the month, from "Trailer" to "All's Fair in Love and War". Please please please read and review, message me, let me know what you think. Au revoir mes amis!**


End file.
